


Goodbye

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Death, F/M, Sad, father daughter bonding, major angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was everything to her. Sovereign. King. Father. Losing him would always have been hard...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to write this for personal reasons. This sort of like therapy. This is going to be incredibly angsty and for that, I beg you please forgive me.

His face was pale. Dark circles under his normally bright eyelids. Beads of sweat hung over his body. Raising a cold cloth to the kings face, I refused to admit how ill he had gotten. How had my active, healthy Father become so weak and fragile? It seemed every breath, word and even look was a chore for him. Watching him struggle for every breath was heartbreaking. I'd seen him command the attention from every nobleman and woman in his court yet so much had changed. 

My grip on his bony hand tightened as I realised just how much had changed. It was me looking after him, not my lady Mother. The sight of her husband so weak had distressed her. I couldn't bear to think of my Father looked after by a maid or a physician he didn't know so I quickly had offered to look after him. 

"Bet'?" The kings voice was low, far too low for me to hear and I bad to guess he was saying my name. Nonetheless, I forced a smile onto my tired, weary unhappy face. I didn't want him to sense my unhappiness. 

He tried to smile as he heard my words. The effort obviously too great for him as he failed. I wanted to sob at the sight but I refused. I couldn't let him see me like that. He needed me to be strong.

"Wine .. " He commanded to me, his free hand gesturing to the jug on the table. I had to reluctantly let go of his hand to pour him a drink. Despite the short distance between him and the table, I instantly regretted letting go of his hand. 

Quickly, I hurried back to his side. I sat on the edge of his bed as I helped him drink, my hand holding his limp head slightly. His hair, his normally soft hair, was drenched in sweat. He gulped the wine down noisely before he nodded to me when he was done.

The desire to cry was overwhelming me. I gulped back the ever growing lump at the back of my throat. The tears blinding my vision were much harder to ignore. For weeks, I'd kept my tears at bay, not even giving in to them once I'd gotten to my chamber. Now, as my tears lashed violently down my cheeks, I wasn't sure I'd be able to stop.

"N-no. Don't cry. " Father told me, each word a struggle. He softly wiped away the tears with his fingertips. His own eyes swimming with tears be refused to shed. 

I tried to obey him. He was king, after all but it was not easy. My heart was breaking in my chest. Why did he need to die? Why did he need to suffer? I chocked back my sobs as I tried to desperately stop pondering these questions. Again, this was difficult. I had known for weeks that my father was dying. His condition worsening with each day. 

My grip on his hand tightened. So much so that my hand turned white. He barely seemed to notice. His gaze was unfocused. I soon realised that his energy was completely spent. His eyes flickered to a close. His breathing reassuring me. When his breathing stilled, I knew not how to react. I sat, blinking and shocked for a time. 

My couragous, heroic father could not be gone. I squeezed his hand helplessly as I tried to get him to wake up. No response came. The familiar tears soon returned but this time, they were all I could register. They came in quick torrents down my cheeks, soaking my gown in the process. I silently cried out my pain, my gut painfully twisting as I realised I'd need to inform my lady mother of the events. 

Soon, my crying was no longer silent. Though I barely noticed, I started to scream. Weeks of tending to my lovely, kind king finally getting the better of me. 

"Shhh. He wouldn't want this, lady Elizabeth." A pair of arms wrapped tightly around me as they said this yet I couldn't stop myself from continuing. His hand caressed my hair as I cried, his arms still around my body. 

Soon, I lay limp in his embrace. Too exhausted to continue any longer. Finally, I noticed who had come to comfort me. It was my Father's friend, Will Hastings. I saw pity and sadness in his eyes as he gazed at me and it was that which made me hug him tightly. My eyes screwed shut as I tried desperately to broke out the hurt I was feeling....

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment?


End file.
